Gone Away
by Ljdamz1119
Summary: My second story, although this is a just a short story. SUMMARY: Po and the Five went on a mission to stop some bandits in a village on a cliff. Eventually, Po falls down the cliff and his friends think he's gone for good, or IS he?
1. The Event

Gone Away Ch. 1: The Event

**Here is a short story i made.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, do NOT own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

It was a regular day at the Valley of Peace and the Jade Palace. The Furious Five along with Po were training in the training hall. Master Shifu was watching his students when Zeng came in.

"Masters! Sorry to interrupt but there are bandits attacking a village near a cliff!" Zeng said.

Without hesitating, the Five and Po sprang into action. "Finally some action!" Po said as they went out.

_At the Village..._

Bandits were raiding every shop and house they see. Just then the Furious Five and Po came in.

"Get ready to feel the thunda!" Po said as he and the Five charged at the bandits.

Mantis and Monkey delt with a couple of bandits near a metal workshop, Viper was fighting some bandits near a house, Crane was dealing with some bandits on the roof of a house, Po was fighting near the edge of the cliff with some bandits while Tigress was just near him.

While Po fought off the bandits, a bigger one came to Po.

"Looks to me that your in charge." Po said to the big bandit.

"Lucky guess." The bandit said and swung his sword at Po. Po dodge his attack and tried to punch him. The bandit simply blocked it and swung again. Po nearly got hit but only a single strand of hair was cut. He kicked the bandit boss but the boss just blocked it again. When Po finally managed to hit the bandit boss, the boss just smirked and said.

"Finally, you got me." Then he swung two swords at Po. Po backed away from each swing but didn't realize he was being led to the edge of the cliff. As Po took a step back, his foot slipped but he managed to get back up.

"Nowhere to go panda." The boss said as he was about to swing his sword.

Po jumped before the sword hit him an managed to kick the bandit boss at the back sending the bandit towards the edge. Po landed on his feet and saw the bandit boss about to fall down the side of the cliff. As the boss fell, he managed to grab Po's foot and drag him along.

"Ahhhh!" Po screamed as he was dragged by the boss. Now both of them were falling.

Tigress saw this and ran up to help Po. Po fell down the cliff with the bandit but he managed to grab a branch sticking out of the cliff. The bandit wasn't lucky though, he fell down the cliff and disappeared through the fog (or was it clouds) below the cliff.

"Po! Grab my hand!" Tigress said as she reached for Po. Po extended his arm trying to reach Tigress' paw, both of their paws were about to grab each other.

"I couldn't believe this branch is still holding me." Po said as he was still trying to reach Tigress. Then the branch snapped.

"Oh snap." Po said as he fell down the cliff.

"Po!" Tigress yelled but Po fell down and vanished through the clouds (or fog).

The other bandits already retreated since they knew that their boss has died. The rest of the Five saw Tigress at the edge of the cliff and came to see what happened.

"Hey Ti, what happened? Where's Po?" Viper said as she slithered to Tigress' side. Tigress looked very upset.

"Po's gone." Tigress mumbled.

"What?" The rest of the Five said.

"He's gone! Po's gone!" Tigress yelled at her comrades as she shot up. "We can never see him again." She sighed.

The Five all looked down and went back to the Jade Palace. As they were walking up the steps to the palace, they saw Shifu was waiting for them.

"How was your mission?" Shifu asked.

"It was fine, Master Shifu." Crane replied but he still looked upset.

"What's the matter?" Master Shifu asked then he noticed Po's not there with them. "Where's Po?" He added.

The Five just sighed. Master Shifu looked at his students then realized what's going on.

"Did Po..." Matter Shifu said but was cut off by Tigress.

"Yes Master, he's gone."

With that the master's ears dropped. _'Po's dead?'_ Shifu thought. Then he snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry for what happened. We will miss him now that he's gone for good." Master Shifu managed to say. "I will go and tell his father the news." He added as he went down the steps to Mr. Ping's noodle shop.

"I can't believe Po's gone." Monkey said.

Then they went back to the barracks.

* * *

**Now on to the next one!**


	2. Days Gone By

Gone Away Ch. 2: Days Gone By

**Chapter two... so yeah...**

***Long Silence***

**um... (whispers) awkward...**

* * *

Meanwhile, at the bottom of the cliff, Po woke up to see the bandit boss just near him.

"What happened?" Po groaned as he rubbed his head. "I've got to get back." Po said as he stood up. He felt pain in his back and in his left leg but he managed to hold the pain. Then he walked along the bottom of the cliff not knowing how to get back to his friends.

_At the Valley of Peace..._

It has been a few days since Po's 'death and the Five were missing him dearly. Master Shifu also missed the panda since the panda gives a lot of joy and cheer to the palace and the valley.

The Five were at the training hall while Master Shifu was watching them. Tigress was punching and kicking the wooden warriors but she was still missing Po. That took Tigress off guard and a wooden dummy managed to hit her head.

"Ow!" Tigress said as she rubbed her head.

Master Shifu noticed this and came to help her.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Shifu asked.

"Yes Master I'm fine, it's just Po." Tigress replied.

"I know you miss him just like we do but what happened has already happened." Master Shifu said. "You should try to forget what happened and focus on your training." He added.

Tigress took the advice her master gave her and continued to train.

_Meanwhile, with Po..._

Po was wandering around trying to find his way back to the Jade Palace. He took a left, a right over and over again for a couple of days now.

"When can I ever reach my home." Po sighed, "I miss everyone."

The sun was already setting and Po was already getting tired. He stopped and made a campfire and got something to eat (don't tell me how). He sat by the fire for a while thinking about when would he reach the Valley again.

_Back to the Jade Palace..._

The Five were already done training and were heading back to the palace to have dinner. None of them ever spoke while they were eating because they were all thinking about Po. After eating, they all went to their rooms to get some rest. Tigrees was about to go in her room but turned around to Po room. She sighed remembering the times they spent together even the bad ones. She then opened up the door to Po's room and went in. She sat down on the bed and looked at everything in the room. Then she noticed Po's action figures on a small shelf. She grabbed one and sighed.

Viper was about to go in her room when she saw that Po's room was opened. She went in to check and saw Tigress holding on of Po's action figures.

"Tigress? Are you alright?" She asked as she entered.

"I'm fine Vi." Tigress said as she placed back one of the figurines. Viper looked at her friend and sighed.

"I know you miss him Ti. We all miss him." Viper said.

"I know, I just really can't take the fact that he's gone for good." Tigress replied as she went near the door. "He was a good friend." Tigress added.

"You liked him don't you?" Viper said as she turned to Tigress.

Tigress stared at her friend but eventually she gave in.

"Yes Vi, I kinda liked him." Tigress sighed, "But now he's gone."

Viper just looked at her friend with watery eyes and patted Tigress at the back. Then she went back to her room.

Tigress looked back to Po's room as she left to go in her room._ 'I wish you would just come back.'_ She thought as she went to go to sleep.

* * *

**So... how are ya doing?**


	3. Helping Out

Gone Away Ch. 3: Helping Out

**So I'm working on new stories... and I'm just notifying you guys.**

* * *

_With Po..._

It was already morning and Po put out the fire. He doesn't know which way to go since he was never in this place. He wandered for a long time until he came by a river. Po sat down on a log nearby and was thinking on if he can return to the Jade Palace or if he can't and would be lost forever.

_'It's been days since I've seen The Five, Master Shifu and my dad. I bet they think that I'm dead already.'_ Po thought.

Po went near the river and drank some water for he was dehydrated. After drinking enough water, he sighed then continued on.

_(Time lapse)_

Night has came and Po was still walking. He saw a shack nearby and tried to see if there was anyone home.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Po said as he knocked. There was silence for a while and when Po was about to leave, the door opened revealing an old goat lady.

"Dragon Warrior! It's an honor to meet you!" The goat said. "What are you doing here?" she added.

"I was kinda lost after fighting some bandits. I just found your shack and I figured that I might ask you for some food while I'm finding my way back." Po replied.

The goat saw Po was bruised and dirty, his hair had some mud and there were dark patches on his fur.

"Please Dragon Warrior, you are welcomed to stay here for a while. You look terrible." The goat said to Po.

"Thanks ma'am. Just call me Po. But I really need to get back to the Jade Palace, I just need some food and I'll be on my way." Po said.

"But it's getting late. You could just stay here or a while and then you can continue your journey in the morning." The goat insisted.

Po thought about it for a while then agreed. He went in the shack and sat down.

"Here, have some dumplings." The goat said.

"Thanks ma'am. By the way, what's your name?" Po replied as he took the bowl.

"Mei, my name's Mei." Mei said. "I'm gonna go prepare a place for you to sleep on." Mei added.

Po nodded and ate the dumplings.

The next morning, Po told Mei that he would be going now. Mei nodded and gave Po some food and water for his journey, she also gave Po a cloak and a straw hat.

"Thanks Mei. See you around." Po said as he left. "An oh yeah..." Po said as he stopped at the door, "Do you know which way to get back to the Valley?"

"Just follow the path over there Po." Mei said as she pointed towards an opening.

"Thanks again Mei." Po said as he waved goodbye.

"Goodbye Po." Mei waved back.

Then Po continued his journey along the path.

_'Mei is a kind sweet goat for helping me for a while.'_ Po thought as he was walking. Then he looked at himself.

_'Man, I forgot to treat my wounds.'_ Po thought again, _'And clean myself up. Well, no turning back now.'_

After a few minutes of walking, Po found himself in another village. The villagers were all busy and were walking around. Po walked along and wasn't noticed by the villagers since he had a cloak and hat on. He was walking along until he heard someone scream.

"Help! Thieves!" He heard someone say.

Po ran to see four crocs robbing a small cart.

"Give us all your money!" One croc said.

"How about you give yourselves up." Po said.

The crocs turned to see Po. "Who are you?" One of the crocs said.

"Someone who's gonna kick your butt." Po said as he charged at the thieves.

Po and the thieves started to fight although he was still feeling pain from not treating his then managed to knock out two of them.

_Meanwhile, At the Jade Palace..._

The Five and Shifu were the the training hall when Zeng suddenly came in.

"Masters! There's trouble in a village nearby!" Zeng said.

"What is it?" Matter Shifu asked.

"Thieves!" Zeng stated.

"Alright, all of you get going and try to..." Master Shifu said but didn't get to finish for Zeng spoke up.

"Also, they said that there is someone fighting the thieves already." Zeng said.

"Who?" Matter Shifu asked.

"I don't know. They said he was wearing a cloak and a hat." Zeng stated.

"Who ever this person is needs some help. All of you get going and help out who this person is." Master Shifu said. Then the Five sprang into action.

"This was supposed to be the time Po would say something." Monkey sighed as they were going down the steps. The others sighed too.

_Back with Po..._

Po already managed to knock all except on croc out. The croc tried to swing his sword but Po managed to dodge him and knock him into a nearby building. The croc layed their unconscious after that. The villagers cheered as they went near their savior.

"Thank you for defeating those thieves! What's your name mighty warrior?" A pig said.

Po looked up and the said, "Just call me Po."

"Thank you Po!" The pig replied.

_'He seems to not know the Dragon Warrior's real name.'_ Po thought because the villagers never said anything about him being Dragon Warrior.

Just then the Five arrived behind Po.

"What's going on here? Who are you?" Tigress said in her fighting stance.

Po recognized the voice. _'Tigress...'_ He thought.

* * *

**Well, DERP. The Five now found Po! Yeepee!**

**(jumps on chair and falls backward)**

**Sorry about that. *clears throat* Please proceed.**


	4. A Reunion

Gone Away Ch. 4: A Reunion

**Continuing the story...**

* * *

_'Tigress...'_ Po thought as he heard the voice.

"Answer my question! Who are you?" Tigress demanded getting ready to attack.

But before she could jump, a villager spoke up.

"His name is Po, and he saved us from the thieves!" The villager said.

The Five all froze._ 'Po?' _They all thought in there heads, _'Is it really him?'_.

Po was still turning his back at them.

"P-P-Po?" Tigress said as she returned to her non-fighting stance.

Po turned around but his face was hidden by the hat and he was still wearing the cloak Mei gave him.

"Guys?" Po said as he lifted the hat to see if they were really there.

The Five all looked surprised when they saw Po's face. "Is that really you Po?" Viper said still shocked to see him alive.

"The one and only." Po said giving a big smile.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The Five said as they jumped on Po, including Tigress.

"Ow! Guys, I might have some injuries." Po said as he was tackled to the ground.

"Sorry Po." Viper said as they all stood back up. Tigress helped Po up.

"You were alive all this time?" Tigress said.

"Yeah I was." Po replied.

"But where were you? You've been gone for a long time, we thought you were dead." Tigress added.

"Well, after I survived the fall, I seemed to got lost not knowing which way to get back until I met an old goat who gave me some stuff." Po said as he took of his hat.

The Five saw Po with a bunch of dirt on his face.

"Although I did forget to clean myself up and treat my wounds." Po added.

"It's good to see you again Po." Crane said giving a smile.

"Yeah, it was kinda boring at the palace without you." Monkey added.

"And I missed you're cooking." Mantis said which just made the others roll their eyes. Po chuckled after hearing that.

"I've missed you guys too." Po said, "Come on let's get back to the Jade Palace and tell Shifu that I'm alright."

With that, the Five tied up the thieves, sent them to prison, and went back to the Jade Palace.

As they were climbing up the steps, Master Shifu was waiting for them.

"Ah I see you've finished the mission." Shifu said as he looked at the figure with a straw hat and cloak. "And who should this be?" He said.

"You would never believe who would he be Master." Tigress said as she nudged the figure. And like on cue, he took off his hat.

"Good to see you again Master." Po said.

"Po! You're alive!" Shifu said as he looked in shock at the panda. Then he noticed Po has bruises and dirt on his fur. "You should get some rest and clean yourself up." Master Shifu said giving a small smile.

"Will do." Po said as they all went to the barracks.

After Po cleaned himself up and treated some of the wounds, he went to the kitchen to make lunch.

"Po, we all missed you so much." Monkey said.

"Especially me, I'm hungry!" Mantis said. Viper rolled her eyes at this.

"Hehe, well no need to complain Mantis, food is served." Po said as he gave everyone a bowl of noodle soup.

After lunch Po cleaned up, Tigress helped him while the rest went to the training hall.

"So Tigress..." Po started, "Did you do anything good while I was gone?"

"Not that much, there weren't that much trouble anyways." Tigress replied. "But all of us really missed you, especially me." Tigress added not knowing what came out of her tongue.

"Wait what? You really missed me?" Po said giving a small grin.

Tigress realized what she had said and tried to speak up.

"N-No I-I mean that..." She said but got cut off.

"Nah, it's okay Tigress." Po stated. "I also kinda missed you too." Po mumbled but Tigress heard him clearly.

Without warning, Tigress kissed Po on the cheek. Po froze and looked shocked after what happened.

"D-Did you just kiss me?" Po stutters out.

"What's wrong with it?" Tigress said playfully.

"Nothing's wrong." Po replied as he continued to wash the dishes. They both remained silent after that.

As they were finished cleaning up, Po spoke up.

"So, I'm gonna go get some rest now, and Tigress..." Po said as he stopped at the door.

"What is it..." Tigress said but didn't get to finish because Po kissed her on the lips.

"That's what I think about the kiss on my cheek earlier." Po said when he broke away from the kiss and then went to his room, leaving a shocked tiger in the kitchen.

•~~•~~•THE END•~~•~~•

* * *

**Done and done. This short story was made in one day, that's why it's kinda short. Hehe...**


End file.
